un seul matin au monde
by Asrial
Summary: Saga, Mu, une nuit d'avril, une pluie de printemps. Et un baiser.


Un seul matin au monde

_Tap tap tap tap……._

_La pluie tapait aux carreaux de l'appartement comme des milliers de doigts excités et sans repos._

_**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap……**_

_De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite._

_Un éclair déchira soudain le ciel._

_Le chevalier tressaillit._

_Il avait toujours détesté les orages._

_Pourtant, ils étaient fréquent à cette période de l'année, plus encore qu'en été._

_L'air chaud remontait du sud, l'air froid descendait du nord et semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se rencontrer ici, juste au dessus du Sanctuaire._

_Le chevalier d'or eut une pensée commisérative pour le pope._

_La nuit venait de tomber._

_Malgré la pluie, il avait probablement du monter à Star Hill pour lire dans les étoiles._

_Le Chevalier d'or n'en voyait pas l'utilité._

_Avec un temps de chien comme celui là, comment Shion pouvait-il voir les étoiles ?_

_Il lui avait demandé quand il était petit._

_Le pope avait haussé les épaules._

_Il s'agissait moins de voir les étoiles que d'ouvrir son âme au ciel et au monde pour sentir ses trépidations._

_Un gros soupir échappa au chevalier d'or._

_Malgré l'orage, la chaleur était toujours accablante.  
C'était une de ces journées où le monde semblait prendre feu, victime d'une fièvre paralysante qui laissait chacun à se terrer dans le plus proche terrier pour éviter de courroucer davantage l'astre solaire._

_Bien sur, l'après midi n'avait pas atteint son nadir que de monstrueux nuages noir emplissaient lentement le ciel._

_Tous s'étaient un peu plus terrés dans leurs Maisons._

_Les premières gouttes avaient été grosses et lourdes, comme les seins d'une femme en train d'allaiter. La terre les avait bues avec la trépidation d'un nourrisson affamé avant de ne plus pouvoir les retenir et les laisser dégorger parmi le marbre._

_Comme toujours, les escaliers du sanctuaire s'étaient rapidement transformés en torrent furieux._

_Comme à leur habitude, chaque chevalier d'or avait mit contre le bas de sa porte la saucisse de tissu remplit de sable qui empêchait l'eau de rentrer dans leurs appartements._

_Le pope avait promit des travaux mais l'argent tardait à rentrer alors en attendant...Cela agaçait d'ailleurs de plus en plus Shion._

_Ils avaient une déesse dont les sous-vêtements étaient brodés de fils d'or, mais elle préférait rester de l'autre côté de la planète plutôt que de s'occuper d'eux._

_Le chevalier d'or ne se faisait guère d'illusion._

_Le pope allait très vite finir par atteindre les limites de sa patience cumulative._

_Lorsque ce serait le cas, il achèterait tout le matériel qui leur était nécessaire, mettrait tout sur le compte de la gamine et la laisserait se débrouiller pendant qu'ils feraient les travaux.  
Ils étaient tous des manuels après tout. Des manuels qui travaillaient soit à la main (normal) soit par l'esprit (plus rare)._

_Après tout, Shion pouvait bien téléporter des sacs de ciments aussi bien que lui-même, quand à Shaka, il pouvait facilement débarrasser les gravats dans une autre dimension._

_Tap……tap……..tap…….tap……_

_Les gouttes se faisaient plus rare mais le chevalier d'or savait._

_Ce n'était qu'une courte accalmie._

_Il prit une cigarette dans son étui, la glissa dans son fume cigarette en argent et platine avant de se coller le tout dans le bec._

_Il téléporta dans sa main un petit bout de bois qui rougissait dans l'âtre mourant pour allumer le bâton à cancer filtré puis éteignit le bois d'une pensée avant de le rejeter sur les braises qui s'en emparèrent pour le dévorer. Quelques flammes rouges apparurent brièvement avant de mourir._

_Il n'avait pas allumé les chandelles._

_Avec l'obscurité du soir qui tombait et les énormes nuages noirs qui encombraient le ciel, on se serait cru à la fin du monde._

_Un petit frisson lui parcourut le dos._

_Il ferma les yeux une seconde_

J'aspire lentement la fumée âcre de la cigarette.

Je sais que mon maître déteste me voir fumer.

J'ai déjà fait des concessions sur le sujet pour lui.

Je fume une herbe qui ne pousse qu'à Jamir, dépourvue de goudron, de nicotine et d'autres poisons.

L'herbe me laisse un agréable goût dans la bouche, ne m'attaque pas les poumons, et, luxe suprême, me permet de me passer des crises de colère homériques de mon maître devant mon alimentation lorsqu'il se rend compte que je ne mange toujours pas de viande ni de poisson.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais fumer cette plante me permet de remonter mon taux de fer dans le sang.

J'ai toujours été anémique, les années n'ont pas arrangées les choses.

Je termine ma cigarette avant de jeter le filtre dans l'âtre.

Dehors, la pluie a redoublée.

L'orage s'est éloigné par contre.

Plus un seul éclair pour zébrer le ciel, plus un seul coup de tonnerre pour vrombir dans mon ventre et me paralyser d'angoisse.

Je soupire de soulagement.  
J'aime la pluie autant que je hais l'orage.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je sors de mon appartement.

Sur un coup de tête, je décide de ne pas passer par la porte.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sortir par la porte me semble soudain… commun, vulgaire au sens premier du terme.

Je repousse les lourds brocards qui gardent ma fenêtre pour l'ouvrir.

Un frisson me remonte le long du dos une fois encore lorsque l'air humide et froid me frappe au visage.

Mon appartement est un four.

Je saute par la fenêtre.

Mes pieds nus claquent dans l'eau qui ruisselle vers le bas du Sanctuaire.

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'enfant de fleurir à mes lèvres.

Je me sens dans la peau d'un gamin à ainsi courir sur le marbre, à sauter dans les flaques et à bondir sous la pluie.

Je suis très vite trempé, mais quelle importance ?

Mes cheveux ruissellent d'eau fraîche, ma peau respire plus librement, mes yeux brillent de plaisir à ce bonheur simple de pouvoir jouer comme un petit.

Je saute de marche en marche vers les arènes, éclaboussant au passage les escargots sortis de leurs trous pour se reproduire avant de s'endormir à nouveau dans l'attente de la prochaine pluie.

Je piétine le sable meuble des arènes sans me soucier de la boue qui macule mes jambes nues jusqu'aux genoux

La boue est aussi tiède que la pluie et froide.

Quelques particules de terre balafrent mon visage quand je saute dans une flaque particulièrement profonde.

J'éclate de rire comme un gamin.

Je suis probablement ridicule mais peu importe.  
C'est une joie simple, un plaisir de petit que de jouer ainsi.

"- Mu ?"

Je me retourne, hors d'haleine.

Je ne suis pas le seul à être sortit profiter de la pluie.

Torse nu, un simple pantalon déchiré au niveau des genoux sur les fesses, Saga me fixe avec une étincelle joueuse dans les yeux.

Ses cheveux aussi sont trempés, ses jambes sont aussi sales que les miennes, ses mains marquées par la boue comme s'il s'était roulé dedans, quand à son torse, il luit sous les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasent sur ses muscles tendus.

Je ne lui réponds pas.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Je me baisse pour ramasser un peu de boue que je lui lance.

Il l'évite en riant.

Jamais de ma vie je n'ai le souvenir d'avoir ainsi jouer comme un sale gamin.

Car sale, je le suis !

Déesse, des taches de boues me couvrent là où les attaques de Saga m'ont touché.  
Contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas torse nu.  
Si la pluie drue comme un rideau de soie le lave au fur et a mesure que je le touche avec la boue que je lui lance, mes vêtements eux s'imprègnent à chaque seconde de davantage de terre.

Je finis par retirer ma tunique.  
Dessous, je porte juste un court pantalon bouffant sur les cuisses.

Il ne met pas en valeur mes longues jambes fines et douces, mais il est confortable.  
Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un se souciait de ma tenue.

Saga se fige en découvrant ma peau pâle à peine rehaussée par le rose de mes mamelons et…. Oui, c'est de la surprise et de l'incrédulité que je vois sur son visage.  
Il se rapproche de moi, presque à me toucher.

Une grosse trace de boue couvre sa joue droite ainsi qu'une petite tache sur le bout de son nez. Son front est balafré de terre mais au milieu de toute cette crasse, je ne vois que ses yeux bleus. Un bleu si puissant, si profond que même le cœur d'un lagon ne pourrait tenir la comparaison.

Les doigts de Saga effleurent mes mamelons.

Je dois retenir un gémissement mais ne peut contrôler un long frisson de m'arquer les reins.

Le visage de Saga reflète son étonnement.

Moi, Mu, fragile et timide petit mouton prudent ai des piercings aux tétons.

Un anneau à droite, une barre à gauche.

La stupeur du gémeau me fait sourire.

Il réalise soudain que je ne suis plus l'enfant qui dormait dans ses bras, se cachait dans ses pulls ou jouait avec lui dans son bain avec des canards en plastique.

Il réalise soudain que je suis un homme adulte.

J'effleure son torse du bout des doigts.

Il sursaute et recule.

La pluie s'intensifie encore.

Nous pourrions être dans l'eau que nous ne serions pas plus mouillés.

Je prends soudain la main de Saga dans la mienne.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, je le tire derrière moi vers la plage, quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas.

Il me suit, aussi docile maintenant que lorsque j'étais petit.  
Saga a toujours été mon plus merveilleux jouet.

Je dévale les dernières marches puis le chemin de terre que la pluie transforme en torrent de boue.

Je manque tomber mais les bras de Saga enserrent ma taille.

Je m'appuie contre lui;

Malgré l'eau qui dégouline sur nous, sa peau est chaude, brûlante presque.

Je frissonne.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_C'est une goutte d'eau qui s'écrasa sur sa joue jusqu'à le réveiller._

_Machinalement, il la chassa de la main comme il aurait chassé la patte joueuse d'un chat pénible._

_Une nouvelle goutte tomba sur son œil._

_Il grogna._

_Il se redressa puis bailla lourdement avant de s'étirer un peu.._

_La nuit était bien entamée mais la pluie n'en avait cure, pas plus que la fissure d'où s'écoulait l'eau de plus en plus vite._

_Sans réaliser vraiment, il posa un pied par terre et poussa le lit qui glissa avec un grincement de fin du monde jusqu'à la fenêtre._

_Le lit s'ébranla lorsqu'il heurta violement le marbre du mur mais s'arrêta._

_Avec un grognement ronchon, il se rallongea, se retourna puis ferma les yeux._

_L'eau continuait à goutter sur le sol avec un petit tip-tip désagréable._

_Au début, il le perçut à peine, à la frontière de sa conscience, comme le zonzonnement d'un moustique au milieu des palétuviers. _

_Juste un son attendu et qui n'avait rien d'irritant…_

_Puis, petit à petit, à mesure qu'il tendait machinalement l'oreille, il l'entendit de plus en plus, au point d'entendre chaque goutte se libérer de la surtension superficielle de l'eau qui s'accrochait au plafond puis tomber sur le sol._

_Ce n'était plus un tip-tip doux. C'était un splash agressif et humide, le genre de son qui petit à petit finit par vous serrer le ventre et vous jeter dans les latrines plus souvent qu'à son tour._

_Une serviette sur le sol pour étouffer le bruit ? Cela fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit gorgée d'eau._

_Un seau ?  
Le son était si fort qu'il se répercutait jusqu'au plafond._

_Il finit par se lever._

_Il frotta ses yeux comme un tout petit._

_Avec un soupir, il prit la serviette et monta sur une chaise pour la coincer dans la fissure.  
Demain, il la réparerait._

_Peut-être._

_Il ne pleut jamais plus d'un jour ou deux par an ici._

_D'ici à ce qu'il pleuve à nouveau, il aura oublié l'existence de la fissure._

_Il se rassit sur le lit.  
Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre._

_La pluie était si forte qu'il ne voyait pas les lueurs du port qui le réconfortaient toujours._

_Il ouvrit la fenêtre._

_La pluie trempa immédiatement le lit mais il n'en eut cure._

_Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres._

_Il enfila à la va vite un jeans déchiré puis sauta par la fenêtre._

_Le sol était froid sous ses pieds nu mais il s'en fichait._

_Il fut de toute façon presque instantanément trempé par la pluie._

_Heureux comme un gosse, il dévala les marches de marbre, manquant tomber une ou deux fois et ne se rattrapant que par accident._

_Le marbre était froid et trempé, la pluie en dévalait comme un torrent furieux._

_Il finit par glisser et descendit les dernières marches sur les fesses._

_La terre des arènes était détrempée à présent._

_Il s'en fichait._

_Comme il se fichait de la boue qui rentrait a l'intérieur de son pantalon par les trous de ses genoux et sous ses fesses._

_Il aimait la pluie.  
Elle le lavait, elle le soulageait, elle l'apaisait._

_Elle était un rideau de soie qui l'occultait aux yeux du monde et le protégeait de tout._

_Il se figea soudain._

"- Mu ?"

J'observe le chevalier du Bélier.

Sa longue crinière parme a prit une teinte plus sombre d'où s'écoule des torrents d'eau.

Il est sale, comme moi.

Ses yeux brillent d'une joie intense et d'un plaisir sans fin.

Il ne me réponds pas pourtant et prends une poignée de boue qu'il me lance au visage.

Je l'évite rapidement avant de l'imiter.

Nous jouons comme des enfants, comme des petits isolés du monde et des adultes.

Nous nous fichons de tout.

Rien n'a plus d'importance que cette boue qui nous couvre et la pluie qui nous en libère.

Mu s'arrête pourtant pour retirer sa chemise.

Je me fige.

Je connais la blancheur de sa peau, sa texture veloutée, sa douceur…  
Je la connais depuis que je suis enfant…  
Combien de fois a-t-elle été mon doudou pour m'endormir, combien de fois Mu s'est-il endormit dans mes bras ? Sans doute autant que moi dans les siens.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'interpelle.

Non..  
Ce ne sont pas non plus ces petits mamelons tout roses dressés sous la pluie et le froid.  
Non… Ce sont les piercing…

La barre et l'anneau.

Déesse… Ce n'est plus mon petit Mu qui est devant moi, c'est un adulte qui s'est affirmé jusque dans sa chair…

Pourtant, ce que je vois m'attriste.

Pourquoi avoir déparé sa perfection avec ce métal hideux ?

Il pose soudain sa main sur moi.  
Par réflexe, je fais un bond en arrière mais il me saisit la main.

Je ne me rebelle pas lorsqu'il m'entraîne jusqu'à la plage.  
Comment le pourrais-je ?

Depuis sa naissance, je n'ai jamais rien sut lui refuser.

Depuis que Shion m'a posé le bébé de quelques heures dans les bras et que son joli minois rougit de pleurs s'est soudain calmé et détendu, depuis que le bébés m'a fixé avec surprise de ses grand yeux violets, depuis qu'il s'est soudain illuminé de l'intérieur, un grand sourire au visage, gazouillant pour moi des secrets qu'il était seul à connaître.

Mu glisse soudain.

Je l'attrape par la taille et le serre contre moi.

Fort.

Je sens son cœur battre contre ma poitrine. A moins que ce ne soit mon propre cœur…

Sa peau est chaude…Si chaude…Comme un petit animal épuisé et terrorisé entre les pattes d'un prédateur.

Pourtant, si prédateur il y a, ce n'est pas moi…Pas avec lui en tout cas….

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Les deux hommes se fixaient du regard._

_Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient bouger._

_Autour d'eau, la pluie ne tombait plus aussi drue._

_Comme si cette parenthèse, cette fraction entre deux moments réels arrivaient à sa fin._

_Comme s'il ne leur restait plus que quelques instants pour vivre avant que tout s'arrête._

_Au loin, la nuit allait doucement laisser la place au jour, mais elle était pourtant encore là._

_L'absence de nuit en devenir n'était pas un retour de la clarté mais une absence d'obscurité, un moment ou rien, ni couleur ni lumière n'existait pas restait pourtant là, tapis, dans l'attente de son explosion quotidienne, une potentialité qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour se révéler._

_Comme eux…_

Je passe la langue sur mes lèvres.

J'hésite.

J'en meurs d'envie.

La pluie nous abandonne et avec elle le froid de la nuit nous s'enroule autours de nous dans un dernier baroud d'honneur avant de céder la place au soleil et à un nouveau jour.

Je frémis.

Je cesse de résister.

J'avale un hoquet lorsque les lèvres de Mu se pose sur les miennes.

Je ne résiste pas, bien au contraire.

Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce baiser étrange au goût de terre et de sel.

Un baiser au goût des premiers jours.

Il me lâche doucement.

Je n'ose rouvrir tout de suite les yeux.

Il me sourit.

La grisaille se dissipe lentement autour de nous.

J'effleure ses lèvres des miennes.

Il me sourit encore lorsque je le lâche.

Je ne peux que lui sourire à mon tour.

Tout est parfait.

_L'aîné des deux hommes se figea soudain puis éternua, frappant de son front celui de son jeune ami, bientôt amant…peut-être…_

_Les deux hommes restèrent interdit un instant, à moitié assommés, à moitié scandalisés et à moitié déçut._

_Cela faisait certes beaucoup de moitié, mais quelle importance._

_Malgré la marque rouge sur leur front, ils éclatèrent de rire._

_Sales et crottés, la magie de la pluie enfuit, ils se prirent par la main pour aller rincer dans les flots les restes d'argiles qui couvraient l'éclosion de leur passion commune._


End file.
